Electronic computing devices are increasingly available as portable and/or hand held devices and as a result there is a limit on size and weight of such electronic devices. In addition, users desire to operate such portable and/or hand held electronic devices in a variety of use scenarios. For example, when sitting at a desk or table, when balancing the device on the lap or knee or when holding the device in the hand. Also, such computing devices are used for a variety of different tasks, such as viewing content, authoring documents, facilitating communication with others and other tasks. As a result there is a desire to enable electronic devices to be configurable in a variety of different modes or configurations suited to different use scenarios and different tasks. For example, where an electronic device with two leaves (such as a lid and a base, or two display screens) hinged together is able to open as a book opens and in addition, to lie flat in an open configuration on a table, as well as to be closed as a book is closed, or to be “closed” in a configuration as if the front and back covers of a book are touching.
For example, laptop computing devices with a lid comprising a display and a base comprising a keyboard are known, where the lid and base are connected by a hinge arrangement. In some existing configurations, hinge arrangements are limited in that the lid is unable to be configured 180 degrees from the base, or more than 180 degrees from the base.
The embodiments described below are not limited to implementations which solve any or all of the disadvantages of known hinge assemblies.